This invention relates to a sanitary cleaning equipment comprising a flushing device adapted to deliver a jet of cleaning water to a selected area to be cleaned, a deodorizing device for withdrawing odoriferous air from the neighborhood of said selected area, and a dryer adapted to deliver a jet of warm air to said area.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, a sanitary cleaning equipment of this type is generally used in combination with a western-style water closet. This equipment consists of a flushing device for cleaning a selected area of the user's body with a jet of cleaning water from a nozzle 4 disposed within a toilet (1), a dryer unit 9 for directing a jet of warm air against said area to thereby dry the same, and a deodorizing unit 11 for withdrawing odoriferous air from the neighborhood of said part within the toilet and deodorizing the air by passage thereof through a deodorant. More particularly, said sanitary cleaning equipment comprises a pump 6 for drawing up water from a tank 5 disposed in the water closet and supplying it under pressure to said nozzle 4, and a warm water tank 7 interposed between said pump 6 and said nozzle 4 and equipped with the heater for warming a cleaning water. Said dryer unit 9 comprises a motor 8, a fan and a heater (not shown) for generating a warm air current for drying the flushed area of the user's body. Said deodorizing unit 11 comprises a deodorant tank 10, and control sections 12 and 13. In addition, a heater 3 is embedded in a cover 2 on the bowl 1.
While this conventional equipment has many desirable functional features and is useful, it has to be undesirably large as a whole because independent motor and fan means must be provided for said dryer unit 9 and deodorizing unit 11.
One might contemplate using a single fan means for providing air currents necessary for both the drying and deodorizing functions. However, to do so, a heater for generating a warm air current and a deodorant having a relatively large flow resistance must be provided in the same air passageway and this imposes a new problem. Thus, not only the necessary heater but also the deodorant is present in the current passageway even when the warm drying air current is made available, the deodorant being unnecessary in this case, and since the deodorant acts as a large resistance to the air current, the current cannot have a sufficiently high velocity so that the warm air blowing efficiency is lowered. To compensate for this deficiency, a motor having an increased capacity has to be provided.